ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Euterpeflare
Welcome! Hello! I'm Leo, and admin and I just popped in to say welcome! Thank you for your poem, and thank you so so much for actually reading the rules and adding the categories to your page. You have no idea how hard i is to get some people to do that, so thank you! I am also quite an avid poet, so it's quite nice to have someone else who writes poems too! Please, feel free to ask me, or any of the other admins if you need anything at all! Leo Knapp-Shappey [[A Bag Full of Toblerones|Oh, Herc. ]] Oh, my darling 21:38, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! Hello, and welcome to the wiki! I'm the founder of the wiki, Bloody18, though everybody just called me Blood or Bloody. As Leo said, hardly anyone posts the proper categories to their pages, so thank you so much! And yes, you're poetry (as long as you follow the rules :3) is welcomed here! Thank you so much for joining the wiki, I hope you'll be around for a while! Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 03:48, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh, trust me, I get! I graduated high school early, but I do understand school being restrictive on computer time haha (that's a lie, I actually used to get on the computer instead of doing homework but haha). Anyway, as long as you contribute regularly, I'll be happy (we don't have a lot of active users, so xD). I'm not really a poetry person, but I'm really glad that you decided to join :) Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 05:28, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I just read your user page, and I wanted to say that I also love Lana Del Rey! My favorite song is Black Beauty <3 Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 16:07, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Haha, yeah. I wanna get some of her lyrics tattooed on my (if I can stand the pain XD). I've listen to Chelsea Hotel No. 2, but it isn't on of the CDs I own, so I'm not that familiar with it x3 I also really love The Other Woman and Old Money. I can't wait for Honeymoon to out *explodes* Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 17:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I started listening around Born to Die (the album, not the song heh, though I love both), and each album gets better for me. I think I like her for her more "old timey" sound (like 20's to 70's). I really like Amy Winehouse, and she has a smiliar sound. I bet I'll love Honeymoon *.* Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 22:01, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Young and Beautiful is a really good song! It's cool to finally have someone (who's mature) on the wiki that has the same music tastes at me xD Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 02:10, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Haha, yeah, immature friends are really annoying lol. And I'm sure your music tasted isn't the only good thing about you, dear :3 And of course you can call me that :) Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 18:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm not quite sure that I'd want to go back there, but I do like a lot of the aspects of the past (me being gay wouldn't go over so well then, heck, it doesn't always go over well ''now ''heh). And okay, Euterpe :3 Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 20:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah heh. If you want, Leo (who you've already talked to), Bird (our other admin who is cool and nice), and myself are on chat, so you should totally join :D Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 21:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) That's okay haha. If you ever see anybody on there (or even if nobody is on), feel free to join chat! Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 01:11, January 29, 2015 (UTC)